Tonight
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi has a fear and Yami tries to help him through it. Puzzleshipping and all that stuff.


So I saw this pic of Yugi and Yami, and I don't know why but I wrote this. It makes sense, you know it does.

Hmm…dedication…

On with the story!

* * *

Tonight-

Yugi and Solomon sat at the table as they ate their dinner. There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance which sent a shiver up Yugi's spine, Solomon simply turned in his chair and looked up at the ceiling as rain started to hit against the window.

'Sounds like we're going to have a storm' Solomon said as he turned back round 'I won't get much sleep'.

'No, me neither' Yugi added. Yes, tonight he was going to stay awake more then normal.

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed that night, the covers held at the ready and his eyes tightly closed as he tried to fall asleep. Yet the flashes of lightning and the loud roar of thunder kept him awake, and even on occasions made him open his eyes to see his room bathed in bright blue light.

As it were, Yugi was afraid of the darkness. But as he grew up he learnt how to control somewhat of his fear. True, the darkness still scared him, and if he thought about it too much it would creep back up, but he had no trouble sleeping with it, of even staying awake in bed just staring deep into it. Yet, when lightning came into it, that made it a whole lot worse. It would light up his room, making the items he had create shadows of things that weren't even there. Though some would've thought it was more a fear of the lightning.

He knew he had to grow up, be brave and strong; So why was it he would curl up and be afraid? Why couldn't he be stronger?

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked around right as there was a flash of lightning. Yugi managed to cover his mouth before he screamed when he saw the shadow of another person, only to realise it was Yami. His long partner and spirit of the millennium puzzle.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yami asked 'You look like you're about to be sick'.

Yugi quickly grabbed his pillow and exhaled loudly into it, Yami could've been mistaken but it sounded near enough a muffled scream.

Yugi took the pillow away and looked up at Yami 'Something wrong?'

'I felt something negative' Yami explained 'I thought you was in danger or something'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'No, no, I don't know what-'

There was another flash of lightning, lighting up his room again-even making Yami look scary this time-and he hid his face in his pillow and pulled the covers over him.

Yami just stood there, not entirely sure what to make if Yugi's sudden movements. Yami was yet to know about Yugi's fears. Yugi thought if he told Yami about the silliest things that scared him, he thought he would lose the respect he had got from Yami.

'Are…you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Fine' Yugi replied 'I'm just…really tired'.

Yami didn't buy that excuse and tried to pull the covers back, but Yugi held them tightly around him so Yami couldn't pull it off.

'Yugi are you scared of something?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'W-What makes you think that?'

Yami crossed his arms 'There is something though'.

There was a moments silence between them. Yugi finally gave up, he couldn't lie to the person who had protected him.

'I…I'm scared of the dark' Yugi whispered from his covers.

'Really?' Yami questioned 'I never seen you scared before'.

'I-I have a way of hiding it from people'.

Then there was a flood of light, but not from the lightning. Yugi poked his head out from under the covers to see his light turned on, and Yami standing by the switch.

'Is that better?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head and sat up in his bed. Yami walked over and sat on the bed as well.

'Why didn't you tell me you had a fear?' Yami asked.

'I-I thought…if I told you, you might think I was weak, and I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle things on my own'.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled 'Yugi, everyone has a fear of something. I wouldn't have thought differently about you'.

'S-Sorry'.

Yami ruffled Yugi's hair 'Just remember I'm here just as much as you're here for me'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay'.

There was a flicker, both Yugi and Yami watched the light as there was more thunder and a flash of lightning, and the light died.

'Oh no!' Yugi wailed and pulled the covers over himself again 'It didn't work!'

Yami got up and flipped the switch again, but the light didn't come back on.

'Must be a blackout' Yami muttered.

'There's nothing that will help' Yugi whimpered.

'Come on Yugi, you must stand up against your fears' Yami walked over to the lump under the covers 'It's the only thing you can do'.

'I've already done that as far as I can go. So no'.

'Yugi' Yami sat on the bed 'We never give up. So why do you give up now?'

'I just can't Yami''.

There was another flash of lightning making Yugi hid himself in Yami's chest. Yami blushed heavily as he stared at the blanket lump huddled against his chest. Yami put his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back, watching the rain hit against the window.

'I-It's going to be okay Yugi' Yami reassured, his blush still growing.

There was one thing Yami kept from Yugi, and that was how much he loved the little boy.

With all the times they had been together, grew together, Yami grew to love the teen. He really was his other half. He felt he wouldn't survive long without him. He didn't want to tell Yugi about his feelings, he knew he wouldn't accept them, all he wanted was Yugi to be happy. And that's what he was going to do.

There was another flash of lightning making Yugi cringe into Yami's chest. Yami looked around Yugi's room, trying to find something that might distract him.

'How about we play a game?' Yami suggested.

Yugi stopped shaking slightly 'What game?'

'Err…how about I describe cards and you have to name them' There was a small movement in the blankets, Yugi was looking up at Yami 'T-To distract you'.

They stayed silent, but Yugi nodded his head and pulled the blankets back so his head popped out again.

'Sit next to me' Yugi whimpered.

Yami blushed to a red colour-he was glad that it was dark and Yugi couldn't see-he nodded and moved closer so he sat next to Yugi.

'Okay, let's see…' Yami crossed his arms in thought 'This is a monster, it is level seven and has a high attack and defence-'

'Dark magician' Yugi answered 'Am I right?'

'Yeah. Okay, another one. Umm…this is a level one monster, it has a good defence effect-'

'Kuriboh' Yugi answered.

Yami turned to look at Yugi 'You're good'.

Yugi giggled.

They continued to name cards, Yami would give a description about cards and almost immediately Yugi would name the cards correctly, it certainly distracted him from the darkness and lightning.

'Okay this card, it is level eight' Yami said 'It's a fusion monster, and it's very powerful. The two monsters are also powerful-'

'Dark paladin' Yugi replied.

'How are you getting these right?' Yami asked.

Yugi giggled 'Yami, these cards are in our deck. Of course I would know them'.

'Oh…right'.

Yugi giggled again and laid down in his bed, only the rain pattered against the window. Yami looked up at the window.

'I think it's stopped' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks for keeping me company. You're really kind'.

Yami blushed to a red colour 'I was glad I could help you Yugi'.

Then the rain picked up, hammering against the glass. There was a flash and a loud rumble of thunder. In an instant Yugi hid his face in the nearest thing, which happened to be Yami's leg.

Yami blushed hard as Yugi cuddled up into his leg, Yami put his hand on Yugi's head and stroked his hair.

'It's going to be fine Yugi' Yami reassured.

'It came back' Yugi whimpered.

'Well…maybe we can do something else'.

'Like what?'

'Uhh…' Yami looked around to try and think of something for them to do. And yet there seemed to be nothing 'Err…h-how about a story?'

There was a moments silence between them and it gave Yami time to reflect on what he said.

A story? Could he be more foolish? Yugi was seventeen, he hated being treated like a child, and Yami was doing exactly that. It wouldn't surprise him if Yugi told him to get lost.

'What…kind of story?' Yugi asked.

Yami blushed to crimson and tried to look away from Yugi, now feeling embarrassed.

'Err…I-I'm not sure…' Yami said distantly.

'Okay then' Yugi agreed before there was another flash of lightning, making Yugi cringe again.

'Well…err…' Yami stared up to try and think of a way to start the story 'I-It's in Egypt'.

'No surprise' Yugi muttered.

'A-And it takes place…in a market street. I-In a jewellery shop. There was a husband, his wife and…his six children'.

'Six?'

'Yeah'.

'Busy guy'.

'S-So anyway, one of his kids-the youngest-was called…' Yami thought to himself 'H-Heba. He was called Heba'.

Yami gave a quick look to Yugi, he remained silent with his head pressed against Yami's leg. He was a bit worried about the name he had used. Heba meant game, the same Yugi meant game in Japanese, but Yugi didn't seem to notice it, so Yami carried on.

'A-Anyway, H-Heba one day went out collecting jewels so his father could turn them into jewellery. On the way back, he met a boy. He was very shy and hardly talked to Heba, yet Heba managed to convince him to go back to his home. When they got back, Heba asked what his name was and he replied "It's…' Yami drifted off. He wanted to use his name, but there was one problem with that. He didn't even know what his real name was! Yugi gave him the name Yami, but if he used it, it would sound too suspicious 'Err…his name was…'

'Yami?' Yugi asked as he looked up at Yami.

'What?'

'I mean, was his name Yami?'

Yami blushed and looked away 'Sure. His name was Yami. For now'.

Yugi put his face back against Yami's leg.

'A-Anyway, Heba treated Yami as a friend, and pretty soon he treated Heba the same way. Yami asked Heba if he could show him how he made jewellery as he never knew. So Heba showed Yami a special type of jewellery, which he made into to two necklaces, handing one to Yami. He said "These necklaces show that two people are true friends, because when they are together the stones can be made into one whole". Yami liked the idea of it and promised Heba that one day he would see him again, and that he'd keep the necklace with him always. Soon Yami had to go home, but assured Heba that he'd keep his promise. Some years later, Heba became a servant in the palace, and that the prince was Yami. They met up at night, and they had both kept their promises to be friends and kept their necklaces close to them'.

'Did they fall in love?' Yugi asked.

Yami blushed heavily and hid his face 'S-Sure, why not?'

They were silent and another flash of lightning filled the room. Yami sighed and looked out the window.

'I can't believe it's still going' Yami muttered.

'Yami…do you…love me?' Yugi asked.

Yami's face crimsoned and he froze where he was. What could he do? How did Yugi even know about it? Was it that obvious?

'Y-Y-Yeah…' Yami said quietly.

Yugi smiled slightly and held onto Yami's clothes 'I thought so'.

'H-How did you know?' Yami stuttered.

'I could tell. And because…' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-I'm starting to love you too'.

Yami turned to Yugi as he lifted up the covers. It took Yami a while, but he soon got the hint and slipped under the covers until he was at Yugi's level, he pulled the covers over him and faced Yugi.

'I-I thought…you wouldn't feel the same way' Yami whispered.

'It took me while…but…you've always been there for me. And you're so sweet as well. It was hard not to love you'.

Yami blushed slightly, there was another flash of lightning filling the room.

'Yugi…you didn't flinch' Yami smiled 'You didn't cringe or anything when the lightning-'

'I don't need to be scared' Yugi moved closer so he could rest against Yami's chest 'I have you here to protect me'.

Yami stayed frozen for a while, but he managed to get his arms around Yugi and hugged him close.

'Yeah. I'm here for you' Yami whispered 'Always'.

'Yami…' They looked at each other 'Can you…kiss me?'

They both looked at each other, small pink across their faces. Yami nodded and moved closer to Yugi, they closed their eyes and their lips touched. Yugi let his hands slip up to Yami's shoulders as he enjoyed the kiss. It was small, and simple, but it was just enough to show how much he loved Yugi.

When they parted, Yami reached up to kiss Yugi on the forehead.

'I promise to protect you' Yami reassured 'From everything and anything. I'll always be here for you'.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest and closed his eyes 'Thank you Yami'.

'You're welcome'.

It didn't take Yugi that long to fall asleep in Yami's arms, Yami watched Yugi sleeping peacefully next to him, he was still getting used to the idea that Yugi felt the same way. Maybe not as strong as Yami did, but it was certainly love.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

I know! Someone to dedicate this to! My family, for remaining unaware about my yaoi collection. If they knew, I would cease to exist.

Review if you like!


End file.
